


i want you to pin me down and fuck me hard.

by richttps



Series: NSFW Tumblr Prompts. [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Some Good Ol' Fuckin., marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richttps/pseuds/richttps
Summary: The day Mike kneeled in front of Richie with a velvet black box in hand was the happiest day of their lives. Of course, Mike stayed on his knees after in what Richie considered a thank you for him agreeing to marry Mike, but that part wasn’t mentioned during their phone call home to spread the good news.Now, when they look into each other's eyes, they see their future.And if that isn’t enough to have Richie’s dick twitching in his slacks, there’s nothing that can turn him on.





	i want you to pin me down and fuck me hard.

**Author's Note:**

> 43\. “I want you to pin me down and fuck me hard.”

“Richie, please.” Mike chuckles, hands gripping onto Richie’s waist when he practically throws himself into Mike once they’ve stepped through the door to their hotel suite. “At least let me shut the door.” 

“But Mr. Hanlon,” Richie purrs, sliding his hands down the lengths of Mike’s arms until he’s wrapping his fingers around his wrists. He glides his lips across his jawline, tongue peeking out once he’s breathing against Mike’s ear. “We’re married now.” 

The words seem unreal when they’re spoken because it seems like just yesterday they were nineteen making out in the back of Mike’s pickup truck, and now they’re holding onto each other with rings on their fingers that serve as a commitment. 

The wedding was breathtaking, everything was perfect and the room was so full of love when they spoke their vows - tears in both of their eyes as they spoke of their worlds. They both acted tough on the outside, Richie with his carefree attitude and Mike with his caring attitude. Together though, that was a different story. In their time alone, they were completely smitten, smiles all around and murmurs of sweet words that melted against their skin. 

The day Mike kneeled in front of Richie with a velvet black box in hand was the happiest day of their lives. Of course, Mike stayed on his knees after in what Richie considered a thank you for him agreeing to marry Mike, but that part wasn’t mentioned during their phone call home to spread the good news. 

Now, when they look into each other's eyes, they see their future. 

And if that isn’t enough to have Richie’s dick twitching in his slacks, there’s nothing that can turn him on. 

“Kiss me like you love me, fool.” Richie requested, hands draping themselves over Mike’s broad shoulders as he was being lured in closer. There was amazement glimmering in both of their eyes as they sought the answers in each other, both running high on the feeling of complete bliss. 

Their lips met in an innocent manner, it was affectionate and light as a feather. It had them both melting into each other's arms, just wanting to hold the other as much as they could. Their lips moved slowly against each other, not rushing with heat but rolling like a slow tide. It felt as if it was their beginning. 

Richie felt Mike’s hands sliding down the lengths of his torso until he was bending at the knee, hands gripping into the back of his thighs until Richie got the hint to jump. He was being hoisted up in Mike’s arms, legs wrapping around his waist and not once breaking their kiss. Mike effortlessly moved them back towards the hotel bed, and once his covered toes were banging into the structure, Mike was lying Richie down gently on his back. Richie was met with the pillowy comforter that had him sinking into the mattress as Mike broke their kiss and settled above him, hands splayed out by Richie’s head for support. 

“What’s next?” Mike mused, eyes downcasted on Richie’s spread out silhouette, curls fanned out like a halo. There were hands placed softly on his cheeks by Richie’s hands and he couldn’t help but nuzzle against his palms as Richie hummed. 

“Kiss me like you want to fuck me.” The words were thick and demanding as they came from Richie’s lips, his aura changing in the snap of a finger into desire filled lust. 

Mike leaned down into Richie’s space for the second time that night, resting his forehead against Richie’s as his hips lowered until they were square with Richie’s, causing his breath to hitch in his throat from the contact. He could feel how hard Mike was against his own cock, and it only darkened his eyes as they switched up into Mike’s, shining with a plead as his lips parted. 

His tongue swiped along the bottom of his own lip to wet them before he was connecting back with Richie’s with more ferocity, teeth clicking against each other as they both approached this kiss with open mouths, tongues diving into each other as they explored every inch. They kissed hard, getting riled up off of the taste of each other. It had Richie’s hips lifting into Mike’s, spurring a groan low in his throat as they dragged against each other's pelvis’, igniting a friction that had them drunk. 

“Mike,” Richie breathed in the small moment that they were separated, trying to maintain as much oxygen as they could. It paused Mike’s actions before he could brush their lips back together. Instead, he raised himself higher, giving Richie space if he needed it. His eyes had a worried look in them that made Richie smile reassuringly. “Can you do something for me?” 

“What is it?” Mike asked, eyebrows furrowed together. If he’s learned anything from Richie it’s that Richie doesn’t ask for things, he just acts on them, but then Richie’s lifting himself onto his elbows, face meters apart from his as his teeth sink into Mike’s bottom lip, pulling it back before releasing it with a smirk. 

**“I want you to pin me down and fuck me hard.”**

Mike’s voice got stuck in his throat as he swallowed hard, there was nothing to be said because hearing his newlywed beg to be fucked was something Mike was willing to oblige to. So, instead of speaking, he sat up to his knees, shrugging the suit jacket off of his shoulders as undoing the buttons to his dress shirt all while watching Richie mimic his actions. 

“I love your body.” Richie states once both of them are completely shirtless. He takes his time kissing along Mike’s chest, tongue dipping into his collarbone and dragging up the lengths of his stubbled throat before he was sucking the skin on Mike’s neck and biting down gently with his teeth that hand Mike’s head rolling to the side. 

Richie marked his way back down, sending one more bite onto his collarbone before he was lying down on his back and lifting his arms above his head lazily. Everything moved slowly like honey when they fell into the moment, blood buzzing in their ears as they felt each others skin under their fingertips. It started with Mike’s fingers brushing over Richie’s ribcage and causing Richie to flinch under his touch, but falling back into it was ease as his fingertips moved to rest above the waistband of his slacks and undoing the button. 

Mike slid off the edge of the bed and settled between Richie’s spread legs, hovering above his crotch as he peered up at Richie’s thankful eyes. He leaned down slowly while maintaining contact and managed to grab the zipper of Richie’s pants between his teeth. Richie sighed contently at the sight, a slight break into it when Mike started dragging the zipper down with his teeth. His breath caught in his throat when Mike unzipped them completely with no hands, only bringing them in to shimmy them down Richie’s slender hips until they were being pulled off his ankles with a kiss to the inside of his calve. 

“No touching.” Mike ordered voice firm as he threatened Richie. He waited for a nod of Richie’s head before he sliding his hand against the outline of Richie’s hard cock, eliciting a low moan in Richie’s throat as he lifted his head to watch Mike more clearly. His fingers itched to reach out and hold Mike’s head, making him swallow Richie down with his skilled mouth. 

Mike lifted the elastic of Richie’s briefs before letting them smack back down against his skin with a loud snap. It had Richie visibly shivering at the pain, but it was the sort of pain that had warmth flooding down in the abdomen. He gave in after that, fingers tucked into the material and pulling them down swiftly to relieve Richie’s aching cock, hard against his stomach and leaking already with precum. 

Richie shifted his hips once the cool AC was blowing onto the sensitive skin, mewling at the release from cotton material. They bucked up again once Mike’s warm hand was wrapping around his cock, a firm grip as he dragged it up the length of Richie’s dick - the dryness of his hand brought a burn that only fueled Richie’s moans more. They transitioned into a strangled noise once there was a wet tongue against him, pressing into the vein on the underside of his cock. 

“Oh, God, yes.” Richie rasped, hands clenching and unclenching from the desire to reach out and touch. The moment was over before he knew it, and the heat was gone. 

He whined out when Mike pulled away, standing back onto his feet as he walked over to the stranded luggage and dug through the front pocket of his. When he came back with a bottle of lube in hand, Richie’s eyes shined with excitement. His chest flushed and it drew all the way up to his cheeks. 

“On your hands and knees.” Mike ordered again, and Richie listened. He rolled himself over until he was able to position himself how Mike wanted him to, arched in his back as he presented himself to Mike. 

“Beautiful.” Mike whispered, a hand running against the curve of Richie’s ass and squeezing the flesh enough to have Richie panting. He uncapped the lube and rubbed a diligent amount around his fingers, coating them until he felt content with it and warmed it up in his fingertips. 

Richie remained completely still, not wanting to disobey Mike as he waited patiently for the feeling of fingers rubbing against him. He didn’t have to wait long until there was a digit spreading the lube against his hole, circling in slow motions to make sure Richie was wet. Richie automatically fell down to his chest, facing pressing into the mattress and he lifted his ass higher, and Mike couldn’t deny that Richie was breathtaking bent over in front of him. 

Granted that Richie was being so good, Mike pushed a finger past the ring of muscles and allowed it to be enveloped into the tight heat. They both groaned at the same time, Richie’s body beginning to shake once Mike slowly thrusted the finger into Richie, allowing him to get comfortable to the feeling. 

By the time Mike was two fingers deep, Richie was a mess. Limbs weak as he struggled to stay up, and mouth dripping with spit down his swollen lips. Mike caressed Richie’s spine with his free hand in a soothing motion, easing the strain in his back. He noticed Richie visibly relax with a deep exhale, giving Mike enough time to push a third finger in with the others. 

“Mike,  _ please.”  _ Richie pleaded, voice sounding wet as he looked over his shoulder at the figure behind him. His hair was falling into his eyes, curls becoming tighter with the sweat that’s gathered on his forehead, and teeth sinking into his bottom lip to bite back moans. 

Richie was always easy to get worked up when he was in the mood, a simple hand on his thigh could set him off. He definitely had a mouth on him too, always knowing what sweet words will have him pushed up against a bathroom wall with Mike’s hand down the front of his pants. 

“Please what?” Mike teased, seeing the frustration show on Richie’s face. He only continued to work Richie open with his fingers, curling them until Richie was panting out again and lowering his head onto his forearms. He rubbed against that spot enough to have Richie’s fingers tangled in the bedding, knuckles white from his grip. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” 

He heard Richie inhale before stammering out a coherent sentence. “Please, fuck me.” 

The strain in Richie’s tone had Mike giving in easily, wanting to pleasure Richie instead of taunting him over the edge. He removed his fingers completely, and instead of arguing, Richie seemed pleased with himself. He found the strength to bring himself back onto the palms of his hands as Mike undressed from his own pants, cocking springing free against his abdomen. 

He kneeled behind Richie’s body, running his hands up the back on Richie’s thighs before he was stroking himself with lube, making sure that he’ll slide in with ease and not bring any pain to Richie. His hands stopped at Richie’s hips, pulling them back against his own as he brought a hand to wrap around himself, lining the head up with Richie’s hole before allowing it to sink in slowly with a gasp. 

The grip on Richie’s hip only became tighter as Mike pushed in slowly, just watching how he naturally falls into Richie. Hole eager to be filled with his cock, swallowing him into the tight heat. Richie’s moan dragged out until Mike was settled against the swell of his ass, giving him a moment to adjust to the sizing. 

“Feel s’good.” Richie cooed, sounding drunk as Mike ground his hips against Richie. He peeked back over his shoulder at Mike once he was drawing his hips back and pushing back forward with a forceful snap of his hips. Richie’s mouth fell open as he stared into Mike’s eyes, moans becoming more pornographic as the pace became faster. 

The bed creaked as they moved together, mattress shifting with every slap of their skin. Mike’s hands released Richie’s hip and settled onto the spot between his shoulder blades before he was pushing Richie back down against the mattress. He kept him pinned down into that position, hand strong as they twisted into the curls that his fingers could reach and pulling Richie’s head back with it. 

“ _ Yeah, yeah, yeah.”  _ Richie chanted, in sync with the slide of Mike’s cock inside of him. The feeling of not being able to move and the bruising force coming from behind him had his eyes glossing over with pleasure and blurring his vision. It was like he was eighteen again and seeing without his glasses, but even with contacts, Richie was sinking into a hazy lust-filled state.

“You like that, Mr. Hanlon?” Mike grunted, and the name had Richie’s stomach knotting with a burning feeling. The snapping of his hips never slowed down, even when Richie was chanting out that he was close. 

He kept Richie’s face pressed against the mattress, just absorbing the noises that flowed from his mouth as encouragements to keep going. Richie lasted a few more thrusts until he was releasing with a shout of Mike’s name and going completely limp with aftershocks. Mike slammed into Richie, hips only quickening when Richie peaked. He kept murmuring sinful words, persuading Mike into finishing. The tightness of his abdomen swelled and his dick twitched inside of Richie before he was pulling out and using his hand to bring him to his orgasm, his hips stuttered in his grip before he was hunching over with a low hum and thick strings of come were painting Richie’s ass and dripping down into the spread skin. 

The only noise that echoes in the room after that is the panting of their breaths, swallowing down air as they both come down from their high. Mike presses his lips to Richie’s spin before he’s lying down next to him on the bed, eyes fixated on the ceiling as sweat drips down his temples. 

“Damn, I should’ve married you years ago if I knew you were gonna fuck me like that.” Richie finally says after seconds of silence, and it makes Mike chuckle as Richie pats at his chest before standing to his feet beside the bed and trailing off to the bathroom. Richie takes one final glance over his shoulder, hand settling on the doorway leading into the bathroom.

There’s the familiar challenging look on his face as he eyes Mike’s naked body, and Mike does the same to his. They both think how lucky they are to have managed to find one another, and Richie wants to voice that out because there’s so much love in his heart. 

But, instead of telling Mike how much he means to him, he raises an eyebrow in his direction and winks at him before speaking with a captivating tone. 

“Think you can do it again in the shower?” 

Mike couldn’t have gotten up sooner to follow Richie into the bathroom. 

And, yes, under the hot spray of the water against their skin with one of Richie’s hands wrapped around both of them, Richie makes sure to mention that he loves him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://richardtoz.tumblr.com/


End file.
